The present invention is concerned with a coupling operable to detachably coupled two hose sections in fluid communication with each other and operable, upon separation of the coupling, to automatically seal the ends of the respective hose sections.
Such couplings are finding increasing usage in gasoline hose pumps, particularly at self-service stations. With surprising frequency, customers of self-service stations will forget to remove the pump nozzle from the filler pipe of their car before driving off. In these circumstances, the nozzle is quite likely to become jammed in the filler pipe. If the pump is securely anchored, the hose or its coupling to the nozzle will be broken or, if the pump is not securely anchored, the pump may be pulled over, in either case causing a substantial spillage of fuel.
By placing a breakaway coupling in the fuel pump hose, spillage, due to accidents of the type referred to above, is adequately prevented. However, where the hoses are handled by the general public, an inevitable amount of rough usage is encountered which can result in frequent, unintended separation of the couplings. Most of the couplings of this type presently available are difficult to recouple or require a relatively complex reassembly involving the replacement of specialized parts.
The present invention is directed to a breakaway coupling which will remain coupled in the face of rough usage and which, when uncoupled, may be recoupled simply by the replacement of a single frangible shear pin.